


Breathless

by Caliax



Category: Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex, chenzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliax/pseuds/Caliax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idina can't sleep while on tour. Kristin has a suggestion. Thank you to the anon who suggested this on tumblr. Pretty much pure Chenzel smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

Nagoya was beautiful at night. Lights shone brilliantly throughout the night, offering a glittering city skyline that sparkled like diamonds. Idina was perched precariously on the ledge beside the hotel window, observing the sleeping city.

The blinking clock beneath the television told her that it was a little past one in the morning. It wasn’t the lights that kept her up though. The thick, dark curtains saw to that. It wasn’t the bed either, as the sheets were luxurious and the pillow was feather soft. No, what kept Idina up was an absence. There was simply too much emptiness, and despite the thick duvet it felt barren and cold.

Idina looked at her phone, the background reminding her exactly why she couldn’t sleep. It was a selfie that Kristin had taken of them, lying in bed together with the sheet preserving their modesty. The twinge in her heart quickly removed any resistance she’d had, and within two presses of her thumb the phone began dialing.

“Hello?” Kristin answered, her voice hushed, and whispery. _Oh fuck._ Kristin was on vocal rest right now, with two hours left until her matinée and dammit if it didn’t do illegal things to her body.

“Hey gorgeous.” Idina’s voice was low and raspy, herself on vocal rest in preparation for her concert.

“Not that I’m complainin’ but I thought you weren’t calling ‘till tonight.”

“I…I can’t sleep. I miss you.”

“…Me too. The bed’s too cold.”

Idina chuckled quietly at how in sync they were. “God I know. And there’s too much room. How were we ever single?”

“I really don’t know.” A beat. “But…I read something that might help.”

“You read something that might help? Please tell me it was porn.” Idina jested playfully.

“Oh my goodness I did not read porn. And fine, I just won’t tell you.” Idina could practically hear the pout in Kristin’s voice.

“Okay fine, what’d you read?”

“I was reading a guide on how to sleep when your partner’s gone.” 

Idina barely kept herself from openly laughing. “Oh my god what’d they suggest, like masturbating or something?”

There was a beat before Kristin answered. “…Yeah.”

“Oh.” Idina said, stunned. Immediately, her mind provided her images of Kristin naked under the sheets, with her legs spread slightly. One hand would fuck herself while the other played with her nipples and fuck Idina was turned on.

“Did…did you try it?” Idina asked, after a moment.

“…Yeah.”

“Fuck that’s hot.”

“Are you turned on right now?” Kristin asked, in a quiet, sultry voice.

“God yes.”

“Just so you know…I just finished showering so…I’m only wearing a towel.”

“You fucking tease.”

“Enjoy yourself.”

“Wait…could you stay on the line?” Idina rasped out, an idea forming in her head.

“…Okay.”

“I want to try something…just go with it alright?”

“What about Walker though?”

“He’s asleep in the other room.”

“Okay then.”

“Lock the door and take off the towel.” Idina commanded.

“Yes…mistress.” _Oh fuck._

“Fuck…good girl.” Idina got off the window ledge and seated herself on the bed. She stripped off her pajama shorts and put them aside, her panties quickly following.

“What next mistress?” Idina could hear Kristin’s voice roughen with arousal, and it sent a jolt straight to her core.

“Get on your couch and spread your legs.” Idina commanded. Her mouth dried at the mental image.

“Yes mistress.”

“Touch yourself…slowly. Don’t come.”

Idina knew Kristin had begun doing so by the soft moans she heard. Her own hand drifted between her own legs, running teasingly along her sopping wet folds.

“Now put just one finger inside yourself, then take it out.” As she gave instructions, Idina’s mind provided her with the tantalizing mental images.

“…Taste yourself.” Idina instructed, doing the same with her own finger.

“Dee fuck I need more!” Kristin moaned out, half in arousal and half in frustration.

“Okay put…put two fingers inside yourself and fuck yourself slowly. Don’t come yet. I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Kristin gave out a soft little cry that let Idina know that she’d followed her instructions.

“Tell me…tell me what you’re doing.” Kristin panted out.

“I’m…I’m rubbing my clit, thinking about the thing you did to me the morning I left.”

“You mean the thing with my tongue?”

“Fuck yes. I’m trying it on you when I get back.”

“You better.”

“Are…are you close?” Idina managed to pant out. She’d inserted two fingers into herself, fucking herself in earnest.

“Yes…may I come…mistress?”

“…Okay. Touch your clit with your palm and fuck yourself faster.” Idina imagined Kristin, lying rosy checked on her couch, her legs spread as wide as she could, her hands doing exactly as she’d commanded. She imagined how erect Kristin’s nipples were from her arousal, and the image brought her close as well.

All Idina could hear were the breathy little moans on the other end of the line. With each moan, Idina could tell that Kristin was getting closer and closer.

“Dee, fuck, I’m going to come!”

Idina could feel her orgasm building, wave upon cresting wave threatening to break.

“Fuck me too…come for me baby.”

With that, Kristin let out a low moan, clearly restraining herself for fear of being heard. Idina imagined her back arching off the couch, her fingers curled desperately within herself and the phone pressed hard against her sweaty cheek as she quivered in sheer orgasmic pleasure. The image sent her tumbling abruptly over the edge, and she bit her lip to stop herself from calling out.

Wave after wave of pleasure shook through her body, until finally she lay on her back breathing heavily into the phone.

“That was…that was a really good idea Dee.” Kristin broke the silence, her voice slightly breathless as well.

“Yeah. Next time we should try it with the webcam.”

“…Yes. You should try and get some sleep.”

“Okay. I love you baby.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

Idina woke up the next morning to Walker hitting her in the face with her underwear.

 

 

 


End file.
